maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Lupino's Hotel
Lupino's hotel was a hotel owned by Jack Lupino in 2001, and during that time the operations of the establishment and all of its illicit enterprises were overseen by the Finito Brothers. Characteristics Lupino's hotel was approximately four stories tall and very run-down, with leaky ceilings, half-destroyed furniture, damaged walls, and patchy electrical circuits. The building was located in a mob-controlled part of town at the time, which made it easy for Lupino and his underlings to use the hotel as a hub for criminal activities. The hotel was overseen by the Finito Brothers during the Valkyr Case, who took care of Jack Lupino's rackets that were run out of the hotel, such as drugs, gambling, prostitution and contract killing. The hotel housed prostitutes, mobsters and other types of criminals. It also had a few facilities, such as a conference room, a small casino, bar, restaurant, and lounge area. A phone sex operation was also set up within the establishment, and the prostitutes who worked in the hotel also operated the phones. There was also an old phone switchboard in the back room of the reception area that allowed the operator of the switchboard to listen in on every conversation over the hotel's phones. The highest room in the building was the Finito brothers' office and the nearby stairs led to a more private room with a bed. The second and third floors mostly consisted of hotel rooms, varying in size and furnishings, but most of the rooms had a least one bed with a machine that made the bed vibrate. A service elevator could be used by a few people at a time to reach either the upper floors or the ground floor of the hotel; the ground floor is where most of the hotel's facilities were located, in addition to a reception area, a meat-processing facility and a staircase that led to the kitchens located in the basement of the hotel. The basement was a maze of storage rooms in addition to a boiler room, where Frankie Niagara would usually kill his targets and then dump their bodies into a sewage access grate, which was also located in the hotel basement. Events Max Payne made his way to Jack Lupino's hotel after the death of his partner. He immediately ran into the Finito Brothers who had discovered, before Max's arrival, that he was an undercover DEA agent. Max killed them in self-defense and then found a letter that mentioned Valkyr and a partnership between Vinnie Gognitti, Rico Muerte, and several others. The letter also revealed that Muerte was actually staying at the hotel at that time, which prompted Max to look for his room. When Max was searching the hotel, he heard a report on a nearby radio about Alex Balder's death, which reported that he was the main suspect in Balder's murder. Payne then found Muerte's room, but also discovered a letter that mentioned more activity about Valkyr. After he traversed through several hallways and rooms, Max came across a diary that belongs to a prostitute named Candy Dawn located in one of the hotel's rooms, and further reading revealed that a person described as "the mystery hag" had been paying her to secretly film her and Alfred Woden together. Max left the room, eliminated more thugs, and then rode a service elevator as far down as it would go. Payne then found himself in the basement of the hotel where he shot his way through more mobsters and discovered a dead body tied to a chair with a baseball bat and a Captain BaseBallBat-Boy comic strip nearby. Max then made his way through the kitchens and crashed a Valkyr deal. After he took out the drug-dealing mobsters, Max entered the bar and found Rico Muerte together with Candy Dawn. A gunfight ensued with the trio and a handful of thugs, and after all of the remaining mafia, Muerte, and Candy were taken down, Max escaped the hotel. Later, a drugged Max Payne was found on the floor of the Ragna Rock nightclub and brought back to the hotel basement, where Frankie "The Bat" Niagara tied him up and beat him with a baseball bat. After Frankie left to take a break in the hotel bar, Payne escaped and killed the many gangsters guarding the basement, and despite finding an exit to the outside through the meat-processing area, Max headed back into the hotel through the front entrance and confronted Niagara in the bar. Max took out several thugs, including Niagara, in the bar and then finally left the hotel for the final time. Weapons Located *Baseball Bat *Desert Eagle *Beretta *Pump-Action Shotgun *Sawed-Off Shotgun *Ingram *Grenade *Molotov Cocktail Television A mobster was found watching an episode of Lords and Ladies on the TV in the hallway of the third floor when Max first went to the hotel. Furthermore, NYNN news reports with Kyra Silver were also playing on a few other televisions in the hotel at that time. Appearances *''Max Payne'' **Part I: The American Dream ***Playing It Bogart ***The Blood Veins of New York **Part II: A Cold Day in Hell ***The Baseball Bat Gallery Hotel_entrance.png|The front entrance of the hotel Hotel_room.png|A typical hotel room Hotel_bar.png|The view from behind the bar es:Hotel de Lupino Category:Locations Category:New York City locations Category:Max Payne 1 locations Category:Max Payne 1